


Mystery of Minerva

by orphan_account



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After 7 years of knowing one another, Artemis decides to rekindle there relationship, only to be faced by a changed, not so welcoming Minerva.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo
Kudos: 7





	Mystery of Minerva

Chapter One

Moonlight leaks threw the thick Arabian curtains and land across her curves that peaked threw the red silk sheets of his bed. Her curls scattered wildly, cascading along her back and hiding her pale face that is pressed in the pillow beside him.

Once she use to he naive.

Once she use to be vain.

Once she use to be childish.

But who is she now?

"What a sight." He thought, as he pushes the curls from her sleeping face. "How much time has passed that has changed you so much." Still thinking to himself as his hands float along her back.  
But tonight she was a woman of little words, more reserved than the girl he remembered five years ago. He regrets not speaking to her sooner. He regrets not trying to find her faster.  
Five years earlier...  
"She left with some Skiier." Stated her father to a younger Fowl after his return. 

"Impossible." He thought on the flight home from France. A heartbroken Fowl left it alone, his mental health deteriorated from Complex led not alot to think of those days.

Now...  
There was no Complex, no adventures with fairy world, no genii to share the lonely days with.  
So he decided to take this Skiier in his own hands.  
"Waiting for me for this many years to Ski? After her own mother abandoned her. If this is the way that woman shows commitment, then she isn't a genius after all." He noticed his thinking was making his fingers tap unusually loudly on LED keyboard display illuminating his desk. The screen showed no sight of her existence. "Either she was dead or not wanting to he found". He pressed his hands against his face and leaned back in his chair to rest his eyes when he notice a flashing light on his screen.  
New find- Obituary  
It was for her father, 3 years ago.  
New find- Chicago  
"Now why would my goddess be there?" He opened the link  
Locals Helping Citizens Stay Warm and Fed This Winter Following Record Low Temperatures  
And there she was, a picture of her, not seeing the camera, handing a blanket to a scruffy man and and a woman. The caption had her name as Olive Pratz.  
"So you didn't want to stay hidden forever." Artemis laughed out loud, texting Butler to start up the plane to Chicago.  
"This isn't to sell another cude again is it?" Asked Butler, not particularly fond of the Chicago landscape.  
"No old friend, I'm looking for my bride for our June Wedding." Said the Irish man as he bucked himself up waiting for Butler to start the plane. He notices the bodyguard smiling from ear to ear.  
"No Skiing then, Artemis."  
"Not today, thankfully."

Chapter 2  
Chicago

Counting her tips she just barely made enough to get threw the week. Living off of Ramon Soup and peanuts had really taken a toll on the French woman  
"Papa, I wish you could help me out right now." She thought taking the bus home to her apartment, well, makeshift apartment. She shared it with two other families with only bedsheets as walls. So why such misfortune? Her mother of course. While Minerva was in the states trying to obtain her doctorate on physics her father passed away from a stroke. As she was about to book a plane to attend the funeral, her account became frozen, all because the country of France gave guardianship of her brother to the next of kin who was in France. She only came to the states to have peace to focus on her goals, not to be punished for leaving her father.  
"Papa's doing fine." Said Beau before Papa passed. "Here, talk to him."  
"I'm doing great." Papa said cheerfully. "I'm working out, eating right. How are u princess, how's your Skiier?"  
She didn't tell Papa about attending school. He would prefer her to stay in France. Now, leaving for a boy, as long as it wasn't Artemis Fowl, she could go anywhere in the world. Strange, but Papa saw the way Fowl's disappearance effected her teenage mind. He only wanted her happy. She told him about imaginary dates and her imaginary boyfriend's plans and false promises on him meeting said boyfriend. She had only been in the states for a year then, planning to fake dump fake boyfriend after doctorate and go back to see Papa. But Papa is gone. Now she bust tables at night and works as a caretaker in the day, no funds to her name other than the cash she earned. Her once flawless hands with perfect manicures have turned into dry, damaged hands, with cuts from dementia residents who think she is about to steal there imaginary dead husbands and endless dishwashing, all to save money to claim what is rightfully hers. She needs to save more money to get Beau away from Mother and get a lawyer to read the will.  
The bus stopped where she needed to get off. She pushed herself briskly threw walking people. Some wanting money, others wanting her. She did not stop to ask questions, only rookies do that, instead she pulls lightly on her stocking cap and practically runs straight into the apartment complex, speed climbing 16 flights of stairs to her loft and closes the door behind her. No breath lost... just daily routine. Her cardio is excellent nowadays and she now enjoys the occasional jog unlike her younger self who would have rather stayed behind a desk reading fiction books with tea.  
"Olive, u have company!" Shouted Ms. Braket over the community washing machine. "He says he's an old friend!"  
This isn't the first time one of the creepers on the side of the road followed her home. Thank god Butler showed her some tricks "Tell my 'old friend' I'm not for sale and if he gives you trouble then I'm going to kick his hustling ass before the police arrive!"  
Ms. Braket was a nice lady. Too old to be climbing this many steps, but she holds her own well. She peered threw the sheet dividing the door to the room leading to the balcony. "I dont think these gentlemen looking to buy you, Minnie, maybe a new coat if anything, but they ain't from these parts." She turned cold, not because of the lack of heat but because she knew who was sitting on the balcony. Ms. Braket doesn't even know her real name, let alone pet names that Butler called her.  
"Tell the gentlemen to go home. Please." She said under her breath. They cant see her like this. Artemis was so cold to her the last they spoke. How dare he comes a try to rescue her now, after 4 years, endless hours of hard earned labor and countless lessons on life to think his rich ass is just going to flash some money at her and solve her problems, not today.  
"Is that how you say hello to old friends Minnie." Smiled Butler.  
"Well... if he wants me bad enough, he will have to catch me."  
"Are u here for an emergency or tea?" She asked  
"Tea." said Butler, sensing the genii ploting. He noticed her spike him a grin.  
"Tell Arty to think fast." She whispered to the bodyguard, moving slowly out of his arms reach, sliding under the table that Artemis was, out the other side, grabbing the rope that hung the community clothes. She looked at both men, the bigger one almost slightly amused to not be expecting an acrobat and the other shocked that she was about to let herself fall 16 feet which she did holding onto the rope for dear life as she landed gracefully in a running sprint down the busy street. She loved to run. She loved her independence, her devotion to this city. She loved the endless people and endless opportunities to try new things. No asshole who blew her off at her best will get the best of her at her worst without a fight....

Chapter 3  
Blackout

BLACKOUT  
She woke up to a heaving blonde woman, hair braided with a Jade ring at the end.  
"Little lady, what legs u have." Juliet panted between breaths. "I'm not one to exhaust easily but I get frustrated when my catch is faster than me. I'm sorry to knock you out pretty lady. You wouldn't stop. Dont scope your surroundings, you ran seven miles already and I'm not wanting to knock you out again for a seven more." Minerva was frustrated.  
"I'll show you seven more." She said, still laying on her back.  
"Not right now Minerva. It's time to chat. But I'd like to complement you giving my sister a run for her money." Minerva sat up to see Bulter on a mo-ped, one he presumably stolen.  
"Where's your boy." She asked, not wanting to wish the ex criminal mastermind a death sentence if the wrong ears where to hear he was unguarded.  
"Just get in the mo-ped so I dont have to have a shit day to find out." Spat the bodyguard, obviously he wasnt with him and obviously the old guy did not think her sprint was very fun. She went ahead and got in the mo-ped with Juliet balanced on the seat behind Minerva. From onlookers the mo-ped had a giant Ape, a very scrawny monkey, and a buff sender pretty monkey who was taller than the scrawny one in the middle of them. With all the monkeys squeezed on a tiny mo-ped they drove up the road that Minerva had just minutes ago, flew down with the soles of her Nike's. This was indeed an embarrassing sight. "Guess I should of told Butler to call first." She joked over the hissing of the mo-ped, trying to break the silence.  
"Would of helped if you didn't decide to disappear. Sorry about your father by the way. Is he the reason you are here?" Asked Butler. Minerva pressed her face against the back of his suit in almost a hug, saddened about her father.  
"Yes and no, honestly my own stupidity to say the least." Minerva said, inhaling the smell of his suit. Odd, but something about the way men's suits are cleaned and pressed reminded her of her father's smell... money... only a smell you pay to have imprinted in the fabric of Amari suits. She did miss her father and his cheerfulness. He was genuinely a lovely man.  
"Have a tissue." Juliet said, handing her Butler's from his pocket. They pulled back up to the apartment building. In the time that it took both Butler's to get the gazelle, Artemis had helped Ms. Braket with putting the clothes line back, holding the line while the old lady drilled it back into the wall. Butler thanked the angry man who owned the bike for letting the three of them ride it while Juliet tossed him a wad of cash, making his day. Minerva never walked this slowly up there 16 flights of stairs before now. She actually began to count them, which she had no interest to do before this moment. Slowly climbing to see the man she wanted to see five years ago.  
They finally hit the 16th floor. 240 steps in total and all that came threw her mind now was flashbacks to the last conversation her and Artemis had.  
"Why are you calling me. Lady, I dont fancy you. Why dont you just go. Do chess with your brother. You are not Holly, aye." His words choppy. If he wants Holly, than why not bother her. Maybe Holly didn't fancy him the way he thought. Maybe punched him in the face. She would take her saving to see that. Butler nudged her to open the door in which she did, entering a conversation between Ms. Braket and Artemis.  
"After all this time, how did I not know? I watched that same Spelling Bee for my nephew. He got 14th place but that little blonde girl is really Olive? And do you know her from that?" Braket was asking Artemis between handing him the other residents clothes that Minerva managed to knock off the line.  
"Yes and no. I knew her of that, however, we met for our love of Opera." Artemis said, tumbling a clothes pin. Minerva rolled her eyes and went to the balcony to pick up her mess.  
"So what other secrets have you hid from me Minnie?" Asked Ms. Braket  
"Well, I'm sure Master Fowl has informed you that I'm not from Canada, my name is Minerva, and I happen to be smarter than the average bear." Saying this to her long time comrade, enduring countless residents on floor 16, good and bad, tweakers and drugs and nights of staying awake with her to keep an eye on the other resident's items. Someone who trusted and confined in her for health advice, finances and market runs for family meals now looked at her like a stranger.  
"I did find it strange you came from Canda. Ain't no body leaving Canada because they want adventures in America. Anyway, its supper time, while Fancy is helping with the laundry, you go and get more chops and greens to feed your guest." Finally a chance to clear her head  
"Sorry miss, but I wont have Minerva leave our sights, especially after the stint she just pulled." Stated Juliet, Butler taking guard of the doorway,or sheetway if you will.  
"Now hear me child!" Ms Braket pointer to the female bodyguard standing in her way of Chop Night. "Oli and I have twelve mouths to feed and with the three of u makes fifteen chops and another package of greens. Now, yous are guest and Olive will get them chops and wes going to have a nice meal. Look here lady, there's the shop. If you teach Fancy the way to hang clothes, big guy can talk Oli over to get your half of the meal."  
"Madam, we will not be joining your supper." Stated Artemis, not knowing what he unleashed from the tiny frail woman. Ms. Braket grabbed her beating stick and briskly switched Artemis to his knees. Both Butler's had guns drawn now. Artemis was on the ground not trying to show Minerva what pain he was in. "Maybe a phone call would of been better than this fiasco." He thought to himself before getting up.  
"I dont want to hurt you Madame, but Master Fowl said we will be leaving with the girl so we will-" Juliet cut off her brother, pointing her gun to the five residents who had guns pointed at the three new comers. Rule number one on floor 16. No one pulls a gun at Ms. Braket and keeps there shins.  
"Mr.Fernandez, tell your family to put there guns down. I will leave with Butler to get the pork chops, we will talk, have supper and do such in peace." After a few words in spanish, Ms Braket, the Butler's, Mr and Mrs Fernandez, his and her mothers, and there 15 year old daughter all let there guns down. 

Chapter 4  
Chops

"Shall we?" asked Butler  
"Shall." Said Minerva, amused with the action of the situation, linked Butlers arm to obtain chops. Ms. Braket had also once been a blue diamond, of course Minerva wouldn't tell. Ms. Braket knew of the tails of the Butler's from Madam Ko's letters. Braket had done her service long ago now enjoying retirement, housing people in need and switching those who needed it, such as Artemis who protested against Chop Night. The only time of the month where Ms Braket can throw down her cajun style from her father's side. Her mother being of Asian descent.  
"Artemis doesn't eat pork." Said Butler as they both briskly got to the bottom floor.  
"We dont have money to buy steak. Also, he will get alot of flack if he doesn't eat the chops like the rest of us. If we all could afford steak than we would all eat steak." Minerva calmly stated the rules of the home.  
"Than I shall buy steak for everyone." Protested Butler.  
"Ms Braket likes Chop Night so its Chop Night. I dont particularly care for pork either, but it's for Ms Braket, not Artemis."  
"Anything for a blue diamond." Said Butler catching Minerva's glance. They obtained the chops and greens and brought them to Braket whom had already started the grill with the chops they already had.  
"Put them in the pile Oli, your Fowl friend said sorry to me for making me wait for my food. Ain't u aware I'm dying soon." Joked Braket  
"You have been saying that for years, yet you drink wine and smoke cigarettes like your lungs and liver is in its prime." Laughed Minerva, seasoning the chops  
"I cant wait to die, he's a fine one to take you away sweetheart. I have lived my best life these last few years with you alongside me." Smiled Braket, flipping chops. Minerva grew cold again.  
"I'm not leaving." She protested  
"Like hell you are!" SMACK and now Minerva was the one on her knees. The Fernandez's and Juliet let out a jolly laugh at the sight of the gazelle falling. "What you looking at Fancy, dont you burn my greens!" Artemis abruptly turned back around to do the task that Ms. Braket assigned him, tedious trying not to have the back splash of the oils on his suit. Butler assisted Minerva to her feet. The congregation cooked the food, each assigned to a task. Minerva, not valued much on the standers of Ms Braket's cooking took her assignment of peeling potatoes along with the Fernandez's. Butler and Juliet both took Mr. Fernandez's job of cutting the potatoes and the mothers minus Mrs. Fernandez and her daughter Andy where hovering Artemis to insure that the greens did not burn in his care. Consistingly telling him "steer, steer" and calling Andy over to translate. Andy's job was to set the table. Minerva, sat the candles to cut down on the cost of lighting and the Butler's along with Mr. Fernandez placed the cooked food on the table, chops, gravy, potatoes and greens. "They are lucky to come on chop night because if not, they all would get bags of Ramon to eat." Minerva grew a smile thinking of Artemis's reaction to Ramon. Probably similar to her first time, but not as kind to get a meal as her first was.  
Everyone said grace and it was chow time. Traditionally, its Braket, Mothers, Mr. Fernandez, Minerva, then Andy but today the Fowl bunch got top pile. Guest first was another rule of Braket's. Artemis was silent as he toyed with his pork chop while Andy went on and on with Juliet about the boys in her school. Braket and Butler where picking each other's minds trying to get one or the other to admit there fighting style and Mrs. Fernandez was practicing English with Minerva and Artemis, whom where assigned next to each other.  
"U together." A comment Mrs Fernandez meant as a question. "I see Oli with thick boy, brown boy. Tough boy. You scrawny. Like toothpick boy. Why you special? Come here like prince. She better than you. Gurl slay."  
"I'm sorry for the insults, Artemis, Mrs. Fernandez likes to be direct." Minerva whispered to him.  
"You vampy... vampy... vampire." The Mrs continue "scary demon ghost child."  
"I assure you Mrs. Fernandez, I am not a demon, vampire, ghost child." Artemis stated to her blankly. "I am however a genius "  
"Bullshit, Oli genius. She makes whites, whites." Minerva smiled to herself  
"I bet you cant make whites, white, right, genius?" Minerva said sarcastically to Artemis  
"Perhaps not but I am white, like vampy, ghost child. Even though demons aren't as pale as I am, of course you would know that." He whispered to her with a wink. Her heart sunk as she turned away.  
"Demons are different here than what you may remember them from home." She said softly "Demons here use white powder magic to ruin people's lives. So yes, you are almost that demonic white."  
"I have a feeling you detest me, Minerva. After supper we should talk." He laid a hand on top of her's "it's been a while and we have to catch up." Minerva tugged her hand away ate the last of her meal in silence before getting up from the table and whispering in Artemis's ear. "How about you call your girlfriend, Holly since you fancy her so much." And went to clean her plate.  
"That's false information Miss Paradizo." Artemis protested, standing up, not finishing his meal. Minerva had, had enough of this. She stormed out to the balcony almost ready to grab the rope and run away again.  
"You cant keep running Minerva." A shacky voice cracked the night air. "You can't keep running and never find out the truth. I may have said something to you that I did not mean at the slightest but please listen to me Darling." Minerva spun to face a even paler version of the man she once waited day after day for three whole years for. Her younger self would of flew right into his arms for even calling her Darling.  
"IM NOT YOUR DARLING." She hissed, fighting back the tears that where already flowing from her face now. "IM NOT HOLLY, YOU DO NOT FANCY ME, REMEMBER? REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME THAT ARTEMIS!" How naive of her, yelling. But damn it she was mad.  
"And how did I say that to you again? In five worded sentences I would presume?" He slowly bowed his head. "What an odd question." She thought. "Why would that make any difference?" She asked her thought quietly, unknowing where the answer may lead.  
"Simply, I lost my mind against my will. The complicated part requires a free ride in a Bentley and a long explanation of the illness itself, where the walls dont have ears." Minerva looked toward the sheet to see it ruffle.  
"May I be excused Ms Braket?" Minerva asked into the night.  
"Girl..... if you dont get to moving that fine ass I'll have to start beating it." Ms. Braket shouted from behind the sheet. She looked into Artemis's beaming blue eyes eyes.  
"They are the same" she thought. "Odd."  
"Take me away then." She resentfully mumbled, holding her hands as if they where cuffed. Without hesitation, like a true gentlemen, he held her left arm and pulled the sheet, only to have to push both of them threw the congregation of residents minus Ms. Braket and the Butler's, whom where at the front door. Butler, opened the door and Braket wazed a goodbye as the group made way slowly down the 240 steps, the second time she was able to count them again.

Chapter 5  
Bentley

The rental car was nicely equipped with all the Fowl technology that one such as Artemis would need. The two of them sat across from each other shielded from Juliet and Butler.  
"Checkmate." Stated Minerva coldly in the context that she was the queen whom had been captured.  
"Not until I clarify myself firstly." Disagreed Artemis. Agreeing silently that this day had felt like a chess game. "Firstly I would like to apologize again for what I had, or what Orion had said to you four years ago."  
"Who is Orion?" Confusion struck her. A feeling in which she didn't take easily. Artemis began explaining Atlantic Complex to her in the same tone as a professor would, showing diagrams, charts and pictures detailing the diagnosis.  
"So you stole Holly's magic and it made you sick." She said numbly after his lecture. "You are not the same Artemis that I met with the No1 incidence. You are a mirror image of him  
"A clone of the old Artemis to be precise. He admired you very much." acknowledged Artemis. This made her in a since feel sorry for him. After all this time while she thought he loved Holly, she would of never of thought of a story as crazy as this. And to know the original Artemis had thought of her made her re evaluate her thoughts.  
"The old Artemis is dead." She kept thinking over in her head. "Who is this man then."  
"I will stress that when you heard me speak that day, it was not me saying those things. It was but was not I'd say." This new found Artemis was stumbling over his words, similar to the old Artemis years ago to her.  
"The old Artemis is dead. Why did it take this long for you to inform me?" The question she had waited to hear for years now changed had now felt unsatisfying knowing it would be different than what she imagined.  
"Adapting to my new memories, saving faires, planning a trip to Mars, doing research of you and the courage to speak to you again and of course, making my presentation to convince you that I am still infatuated with you regardless of my new form. You are indeed a magnificent woman and more to learn now with everything I have seen today. The thought came to me recently Unfortunately not sooner. And how about you? Your father passed and you are stuck in America on an expired Visa, with all that stress on top of what Orion said to you, you never thought to call me and maybe let out your frustrations on life?"  
"I presumed you didn't care for me, well, the old you..." Minerva was lost for words. She knew this man but in a since, she didn't. And he wanted her regardless of being a clone of the original Artemis. She didn't know how to feel with this newfound information.  
"Then let's start over today. I will help you obtain your brother, legal workings, and rights to your father's will and you will help me with my plans for Mars next year, however, if we can get to knowing each other better before then, it will be crucial for the plans I have for you while Butler and I are away." She thought about it in the drive they took, about the money she saved and the friends she made, Ms. Braket will be ok without her. This Artemis wanted to help her and maybe work there relationship out, the one that her and the old Artemis barely had. Why not give this clone the benefit of the doubt. He did put in alot of effort to just find her, a woman he only read about in journals of the old Artemis. His feelings must be genuine or the old Artemis must of thought of her quite highly. The Bentley eventually pulled up to the apartment.  
"What have you decided?" Artemis asked, careful not to call her darling again.  
"I'll be back here in an hour. I have to pack my things." She felt a rush of relief after saying that, knowing she will be going home. For the last time Minerva flew up the 16 flights of stairs, swinging the door open quietly and went to her divided area of the sheet maze. She grabbed her worn out pink suitcase and paused. She wont need her Ramon soup or bed sheets, she wont need her clothes or money. She took her stationary and pulled out a letter. She wrote a personal letter to Braket with her new address on it, placed $80,000 in the envelope and sealed it. Knowing Braket, the Fernandez's will get some too. Heaven knows she saved an ungodly amount. At the time it was for her and Beau but now it's for Ms. Braket's dream home. Out of Chicago, with her family in New Orleans and trips to see her siblings in Asia. She placed one pack of Roman for Artemis, letters from Papa, Beau and Butler, books, and a chessboard in the case and sealed it. She went over to Ms Braket's sheet room and laid the thick envelope on her end table  
"Do you think I'm asleep child? You know better than to leave notes outside the drop box." Minerva sighed. She was honestly glad Braket was awake. Mr. Fernandez's mom was been known to have sticky fingers.  
"Its a little thank you." She said placing the envelope beside her mentor. Ms Braket turned to open the envelope. Both women had tears in there eyes.  
"Pretty big thank you if you ask me child. You know better than to make me cry." Minerva flew in to give Braket a hug.  
"You where what I needed to find myself." She squeezed hard  
"And you where the angel I prayed for. Be happy child. Go home. And call me. I know how flakey you are on a telephone." Minerva nodded agreeing to do as Braket asked and kissed both her checks.  
"Bon Voyage"  
"Goodbye Minerva Paradizo, until we meet again."

Chapter 6  
Ireland

"You are home." Artemis said. She had been so tired from working endless hours that she forgot how quickly a plane ride could put her asleep. She lifted her head unaware she was laying on Artemis's lap. She turned to look out the window.  
"This is not Fowl Manor." She said, sleepily  
"Its a new home for the new era of Fowls. Juliet already brought your bag in." He was playing with her hair. His words sounded like a lullaby  
"Are you mesmerizing me?" She asked, back on fight or flight. He laughed a genuine laugh.  
"No love, you mesmerize me." His face turning red of the thought. "She is everything I could of ever wanted with so much mystery I never would of predicted." He thought "My family and I didn't plan for guest so you will be staying in my quarters, hopefully it's not to cramp for you." Secretly, his fascination of her wanted to keep her near him, even if that meant allowing Holly and Trouble to have the spare bedroom for a night out of Haven. Minerva stood up and smiled  
"It may be to cramp for you to have a roommate." She laughed allowing him to lead her to his living area as he closing the door behind him. The room was beautiful, and much larger than floor 16. She walked to the couch in the corner of the room and placed her denim coat on the arm rest.  
"I will sleep here." Artemis said, gathering up her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "You are more than welcome to have my bed. I will leave to allow you space to get your night clothes on."  
"I didn't bring night clothes." Mumbled Minerva, feeling ignorant for not thinking of packing some. Artemis turned his back away from her and removed his suit. He held out the white button up to her.  
"This will do for tonight. Your mentor's greens had stained it anyway." She tenderly grabbed the shirt and walked over to the couch, back now turned away from him she removed everything but her underwear and began dressing herself.  
"The bathroom is -your left." His voice crackled. She had actually forgotten her manners, whipping around to see a shirtless Fowl staring deeply at her.  
"Parden me, I forgot my edicate." With Ms. Braket it wasnt uncommon to change in front of people, just as long as the other looked away. Artemis headed to a cabinet and pulled out his night clothes and went into the bathroom. Herself ashamed at the whole dressing deal pulled out the bed from the couch. "I'm sure he would want his own bed after all." She thought laying out the "F" imbordered blankets on the pullout.  
"I am very sorry about that." His voice sneaking up from behind her. "You caught me off guard." Her face began to get red."  
"I wasnt thinking." She stambled looking up at him. He had black pants on with a rob. In his hands held some shorts.  
"Dont worry about it. I should of responded better myself, are you more comfortable there? He asked placing the silk shorts on the bedside. She quickly slipped the shorts over her underwear, not feeling as risky as before.  
"This bed is plenty comfortable." She said sliding in it. She wasnt lying. Definitely a better bed then what she had. He smiled at her and sat next to her on top of the sheets.  
"In the old Artemis's notes, he wrote that you where close to your father, is that true?"he asked toying with the lining of the sheet. She looked at him being heart torn by his concern  
"Yes, indeed we where, after my mother left he needed my support to keep moving forward in his field. He did not deserve to be left the way he was." Her eyes became foggy  
"Dont feel bad about leaving his side. He would of wanted u happy." Artemis said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Excuse me, talking about my father gets me emotional, I just miss him so much." She said, allowing Artemis to inch closer to her into an embrace. This had been the first time she could grieve over her father work a person whom know her father, notes or not. He slid under the sheets beside her, allowing her to place her head on his chest, under his rob, he was bare, her hands tracing his chest hair.  
"I understand, not in the way you do but vegly how loosing a parent could feel. Bits and pieces of my memory come to me and remind me of my mother when she was alone without my father." He whispered to her, playing with her hair again.  
"That must of been hard." She whispered back, still rubbing his chest. She enjoyed this closeness they where sharing. It had been so long since she had felt so comfortable. She needed this affection, she craved it.  
"It really was hard." He continued placing his hand on top of hers. "We will find your brother and make this right, in the meantime, you can stay here as long as you wish. Just please tell me when you desire to go, I beg you." He brought her hand off his chest and kissed it. She met his gaze, his dark blue eyes in trance with hers and his lips released from her hand. Her heart hurt for more of these tender moments.  
"I promise" she whispered to him, his fingers still interwoven in hers. There faces merely centimeters apart. She, longing, studing his body language,he fighting to hold back the feelings he was having, this beautiful woman allowing him to show a side of him he always reserved, unconsciously for her.  
"I may be going too fast." He states drawing back only stopping himself when he felt her fingers linger the side of his face.  
"No." She said simply, sitting herself to look at a pale Fowl. She instead let herself away from him and curled into a sitting ball, knees to her chest, not wanting to go too far. She loved him, the old and the new. She wanted him, yearning for him to stay with her. He sat up and removed his rob, allowing the expensive silk to fall on his side of the pullout bed. He understood how much this woman needed him at this time, not to hold back, but to allow her to connect a feeling of abandonment she had. He drew himself close to her staring above her as he cradled himself between her legs.  
"I apologize for my displays, I cant help myself in the account of you." He said under his breath. Her body pressed close to his, hands working from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his back. She could feel the sparks she ignited inside him as he grew.  
"Dont apologize." She whispered in his ear, feeling him unclip her shirt. His lips touched hers in passion as he held her face to his. She pressed herself to him absorbing every moment, feeling him coming downwards from her lips to her neck.  
"May I have you tonight Minerva?" He whispered in her ear. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "This is actually happening." Her thoughts racing in her head.  
"Please," she whispered back immediately getting lost in him as he spins her on top of his torso and throws the borrowed shirt to the side, bringing her down to him for more passionate kisses while removing the rest of his clothes he then slammed her to the bed. His fingers pulling down the rest of her clothes and sliding her shorts and underwear off her leg, he then lingered his lips to her ear, pressing into her.  
"Checkmate." He growled as a heavy force emerged inside her tiny frame. Clinching onto the sheets, she let out a deafing scream. She had never done anything like this before. She opened her eyes to match his. A new stare of fire and passion flooded his face as it took over his soul like a foreign entity. He was not bothered by her cries, every moan driving him in harder, every thrust shaking her whole being, as he groans met hers. The two genii where together all night. The sinful act of love and lust held its grip on the two childhood friends now turned adult figures with a new found interest in each other. After hours of making love Minerva collapsed on the bed beside him, exhausted from excitement and exertions. Her last sight was of him staring back at her, fingers tracing her back as she nestled her head on the soft pillow. "He's magical." Was her last thought as sleep took her body over.


End file.
